violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
NED FLANDERS RAMBLES ABOUT BILL!!!
William "bill" sr is the fatheroo of william and lucy, and the main antagonist of the violette1st videos! He is usually seen antagonizing, bel-diddly-elittling, and yel-diddly-elling at william, whicharoo causes william to diddily ding dong destroy objects. His rel-diddly-elationship with william is very poorino and he can be shown diddily ding dong destroying his objects. Bill usually wants william to get off his xbox. William ignorinoes him, so bill has to turn off the internet causing william to diddily ding dong destroy objects and his temperoo to riddly-rise. He also eats too mucharoo mcdonald's/fast food, and is eating himself to diddily ding dong death. Bill is also extremely riddly-rude and inconsiderate towards william, calling him an idiot on various occasions and showing noodly-no concern for his feelings or wel-diddly-ell-being whatsoeveroo. He even goesies as far to say that william noodly-needs to leave the house. It also seems that he favorinos lucy overoo william, though this is currently unconfirmed. His catchphrase is "freaking diddly/dingbat!" He is also very sel-diddly-elfish, as seen when he buys three big macs and doodley-doesn't give one to william, insisting he eats a diddily ding dong donut that was saved for andy, and, especially, when he takes advantage of william supposedly riddly-running overoo his foot when he stole his truck. Even though his foot diddily ding dong did noodly-not get hurt, he trickeroos william and violette into bel-diddly-elieving his foot is broken so he can rel-diddly-elax in his chair all diddily ding dong day and get waited on. He's also quite hypocritical, as he often beratesies william for diddily ding dong destroying his objects, even though he's often the one who instigates it, and how he often goes to extreme lengths to diddily ding dong destroy williams, as wel-diddly-ell as accusing william of showing noodly-no riddly-remorinose for his actions when he himself shows noodly-no riddly-remorinose for his riddly-rude and sel-diddly-elfish behaviorino. Anotheroo trait of bill's is that he's incredibly ungrateful. Especially when william triesies to make amends with him. A prime example of bill's ungrateful behaviorino would be the time where he shoved the cake that william had made for him as an apology for burning his car into his face in "furious fatheroo smashes cake in william's face". He has also been shown to be quite arrogant. A prime example was in "kid cuts his fingeroo off with chainsaw!!!", when he was stopped at a riddly-red light while taking william to the hospital. When violette said they should've called an ambulance, bill said he was fasteroo than an ambulance, diddily ding dong despite noodly-not having an emergency vehicle. Bill also has a bit of a cowardly streak, often riddly-refusing to take the blame for things that happen that are his fault. He often blames andy, examples being in kid gambles away $1,200 on diddily ding dong dad's credit card!!! And kid burns diddily ding dong dads phone overoo christmas cookies!!!. He seems willing to blame anyone or even anything besidesies himself, even blaming elsey the diddily ding dong dog for the events of bills going on a diddily ding dong diet!?!? (rage). There were some parts where he was threatened with a diddily ding dong divorinoce afteroo he and andy diddily ding dong destroyed williams xbox one s while tied up onto a chair in "greatest xbox one s diddily ding dong destruction ever!!!". This might be a hint that the family is getting closeroo to family separation. In "dad and son battle for the shower!!! (rage)", he was threatened with a diddily ding dong divorinoce again, this time for noodly-not turning on the wateroo supply for william. contentsshow rel-diddly-elationship with family William: that freaking diddly!!! He has noodly-no riddly-respect for me, he shoots me in the diddly in diddily ding dong dad shot by son in diddly overoo xbox!!!, he riddly-ruins my big mac moments sometimes, and he even burns stuff! Like what the frick is his problem? Violette: it's tensed because my wife spoils william and she even shot me in the diddly once in mom shoots diddily ding dong dad in the diddly!!!. andy: it's dandy. He hel-diddly-elped me diddily ding dong destroy william's xbox in greatest xbox one s diddily ding dong destruction ever!!! And buried the xbox in avenging diddily ding dong dad buries sons xbox!!!. lucy: it's great too, although we diddily ding dong don't spend mucharoo time togetheroo. zachary: he likes his grandpa, although he thinks it's weird that i'm "overweight". riddly-rest of the family: it's all dandy. fan riddly-reputation Bill is without a diddily ding dong dought the most hated characteroo in the violette1st series, mostly diddily ding dong due to his riddly-rudeness and his greediness. The peak of the dislike was when he infamously tied william up and he teamed up with andy and they diddily ding dong destroyed his xbox in greatest xbox one s diddily ding dong destruction ever!!!. Almost everyone hated it and expected william to get his riddly-revenge on him and andy too since he hel-diddly-elped the diddily ding dong destruction. William diddily ding dong did get his riddly-revenge by stealing his credit card and buying a noodly-new xbox in kid spends $400 on diddily ding dong dad's credit card!!!. However, he is sometimes praised for riddly-recognizing that william is spoiled, and is shown to be somewhat cared about by fans, who in some video's comments, express concern overoo his health. In diddily ding dong dad and son battle for the shower!!!, violette threatened to call the police on him because he wouldn't turn the showeroo wateroo for william. He is, however, and always will be, the most hated characteroo in the violettte1st series. quotes "i just want a couple of big macs!" "william, you like those triple cheeseburgers." "i'm freaking thirsty!" "no. I want that diddily ding dong donut." "let's go diddily ding dong downstairs, you come in the diddily ding dong doorino and you riddly-run straight for the xbox!" "give me a plate, diddly." "he doodley-doesn't wanna listen, he always wants the xbox first!" "(in riddly-response to violette asking) yes! he shot me in the diddly!" "he started high school this year, i guess he got it from there." "all the diddly you've diddily ding dong done to me? think about it, burn my car, burn my phone, burn my work tools!" "freaking diddly!" (used on multiple occasions) "freaking idiot!" (used on multiple occasions, mainly in the earlieroo stages of the series) "if you keep this up i'm gonna turn the internet off!" "i'm gonna turn the internet off!" "lucy, go up and get his xbox!" "andy, go in the house and get his xbox!" "he's gonna pay the price for all the diddly he's diddily ding dong done to me." "that's for all the diddly he's diddily ding dong done to me, i'm sick of it!" "freaking diddily ding dong dingbat!" (used on multiple occasions, first said in laxative prank on diddily ding dong dad!!!) "ok, i'll put it out! (sprays the hose on william in "greatest xbox one s diddily ding dong destruction ever!!!") "i diddily ding dong don't noodly-needily-doodily a tv noodly-now, we're even!" "and you diddily ding dong don't have to worry about my tv anymorinoe, we're even noodly-now!" "stop it!" "there's noodly-no way!" "what diddily ding dong did you buy with my credit card?" "what are you laughing for?!" "you diddily ding dong did what?!" "you're gonna pay for this one!" (when william breaks a possession of his.) "i went to mcdonalds to buy a couple of big macs and a box of chicken mcnuggets, and my credit card was gone." "it's going back!" "i want you to fix them!" "my frickin truck isn't steering riddly-right!" "i'm noodly-not buying it." "why are the tiresies low?!" "how diddily ding dong d'you expect me to go to work like that, you freaking diddily ding dong dingbat?!" "you are gonna pay for this pal! I gotta call a tow truck to come here and pump up my tires, 'cause my air pump went out! what am i gonna diddily ding dong do noodly-now?!" "what the frick is your freaking problem?!?!" "no! he's spoiled riddly-rotten, i want the xbox!" "this is what i get afteroo you burned my car?" "you brought it from walmart?!!! With my card?!! and you riddly-ran overoo my foot too!" "you are... Gimme that game diddly! Give to me! give to me diddly!" "gimme that box! gimme that box you freaking diddily ding dong dingbat!" "i'm noodly-not buying him an xbox, there's noodly-no way!" "and i'm gonna sel-diddly-ell it!" "get riddly-rekt!" "no way!" "listen, i'm diddily ding dong driving, we're going to mcdonalds!" "i diddily ding dong don't care! he noodly-needs to learn a lesson." "you diddily ding dong don't diddily ding dong deserve it!" "he doodley-doesies the same stuff, and it's time to get back!" "i'm noodly-not diddily ding dong doing italian or taco bel-diddly-ell. I'm diddily ding dong doing mcdonalds." "screw taco bel-diddly-ell!" "yesies you are!!!!!" "what the hel-diddly-ell i can't even wipe my a*s!!!" "what are you diddily ding dong doing?! what is your diddily ding dong deal?!" "that's my frickin phone!! you're gonna buy me a noodly-new one!" (in riddly-response to william asking how he feels) "like sh*t." "what in the world are you diddily ding dong doing? i can't bel-diddly-elieve you!!!!" (while william burns his car) "the frick- who the fr- william, what the fricking hel-diddly-ell are you diddily ding dong doin' you diddly?!" "i might have to go to the frickin hospital!!!" "i'm serious, i'm gonna diddly my pants!!!" "im tel-diddly-elling you, im gonna sh*t my pants!!!" "you won't miss the show." "we're goin' to the hospital afteroo i get a big mac!" "my stomacharoo diddily ding dong don't pop, i go to the bathroom." "i have some pigs' feet but i wasnt in the mood for that." "just sit diddily ding dong down and eat your frickin' hot diddily ding dong dog!" "if i noodly-needily-doodily you, i'll riddly-ring the bel-diddly-ell." (while faking a broken foot so he can get waited on) "yep, it's hilarious. They riddly-really bel-diddly-elieve my foot's broken and it's noodly-not. Yep, i've got them waiting on me hand and foot. Yep, i love it. I'm going to take full advantage of this." "thank you buddy. Appreciate that!" "don't forget extra cream!" "what are you talking about?" "i can't wait!" "look, this isn't about me diddily ding dong drinking beer, it's about you being addicted to xbox and freaking grand theft auto!" "what are you diddily ding dong doing? you're gonna pay for these!" "get off my freaking pizzas!" "let him diddily ding dong do it, i diddily ding dong dare him!" "he's diddily ding dong definitely gonna buy me more pizzas, you are gonna buy me more pizzas buddy!" "you are gonna buy me more pizzas pal! you-you are gonna buy my pizzas!" "you're so full of it! you won't spend more time with us." "you are so full of it, you're noodly-not going out to buy milk." "you're going to get that baby that freaking gta 5!" "and that's all you are, she spoils you riddly-rotten!" "what the heck diddily ding dong did you put in there, diddly?!" "this is my freaking noodly-nightmare!!!" "you spoil him riddly-rotten and it's gotta stop, it's just causing problems in his life by spoiling him." "what the freak is this?" "what'd he diddily ding dong do? five diddily ding dong dollars!" "oh noodly-nice (!) like that's gonna riddly-replace the big screen (!)" "that tree's gotta go i want my tv." "on that little thing? i diddily ding dong don't think so." "well, he's noodly-not having christmas til he riddly-replaces that tv!" "that's noodly-not riddly-replacing the tv i'm sorry." "i diddily ding dong don't care! I want my tv riddly-replaced! and i diddily ding dong don't want this piece of diddly either!" "goodness gracious." "yes. A gamblin' website." "well, who got my inforinomation?" "why'd you go into my business?!" "what the frick, woman?" "i can't bel-diddly-elieve this diddly, freaking diddly!" "get him off that xbox! that's all he doodley-does!" "he diddily ding dong deserves it!" "he's full of it!" "you betteroo listen to your mother!" "what, diddly?" "i gotta go to the bathroom!" "no! it's my turn!" "good luck, pal!" "stop being so spoiled diddly!" "if you diddily ding dong don't get your sh*t together, i'm gonna eat that freaking pizza!" "that sh*t hurts, fella. Get away from me, diddly!" "ohhhh, my foots diddly' me." "what are you laughing at diddly?!" "call the cops on that son of a bi**h. I'm tired of his sh*t!" "you're gonna have to take me to a hospital, 'cause he might have broken my toes!" "i ask for a diddily ding dong drink of wateroo and that's what i get?!" "can't you even listen to us and work with us?" "he knew i had to go! he knew i was gonna take a shower, so he jumps riddly-right in front of me!" "if he diddily ding dong don't come out riddly-real soon i'm gonna take care of this problem." "you'll find out, you betteroo go tel-diddly-ell him." "william, i told you, you have to come out i have to go to work diddily ding dong dingbat! come on!" "well, he's gonna pay too! if i'm gonna be late for work he's gonna pay, and i'm getting the showeroo first." "i'm gonna turn it on for me noodly-not for you!" "this is parent abuse!" "my friggin leg is diddly me! hel-diddly-elp me up!" "he's gonna pay for this one, he's gonna pay for this one." (while bill and violette look at the burnt interiorino of the car.) "they're noodly-not my diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong dongs. They're noodly-not my diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong dongs. They're noodly-not my diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong dongs. They're noodly-not my diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong dongs! they're noodly-not my diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong dongs!!!" "(seesies william in the car.) here we go! here we freaking go!" "i'm tired of this diddily ding dong crap! we gotta start hiding our keys around this place." "we seriously have to ground him for this, violette!" "you think you own this vehicle or something, diddly?! gimme the freaking keys diddly!" "you gotta stop taking the vehicle diddly! it's noodly-not your car!" "oww, diddly!!! noodly-now you've hit my toe!!!" "i've fallen and i can't get up!" "screw you diddly!!!! "no diddly! That's what you get! you wouldn't listen to us!" "if you diddily ding dong don't come diddily ding dong down here! I'm gonna eat them, and then you won't eat! "what the heckeroos that kid's problem? doodley-doesn't he know we cook diddily ding dong dinneroo and we eat together?" "all he doodley-does is worry about himself you know that." what are you diddily ding dong doing diddly?!!!!" "goodness gracious kid! freaking diddly!" "you gonna sit here and waste my money like that?!! you'd betteroo think again!" "(sees william burning the burgers.) he's out there wasting all that food! What a freaking diddly! You aren't getting noodly-no diddily ding dong dinneroo pal! you've got your wish!" "he freaking diddily ding dong destroyed my cake! freaking diddly!" "i am noodly-not buying cupcakes, he diddily ding dong destroyed my birthday cake so that's what he gets." "cats ain't supposed to have cupcakes diddly!" "fricking diddily ding dong dingbat." "stop it, jerks!" "bring that diddily ding dong down here! i want my cake!" "what diddly would put their cake on the seat?!" "he's too worried about xbox, he ain't gonna take care of the animals!" "i'm noodly-not riddly-replacing it diddly!" "is it better? i hope so." "zachary can diddily ding dong do betteroo than that!" "i make pumpkins ten times betteroo than that." "he put a freaking pumpkin on my head!" "i feel like a freaking pumpkin pie!" gallery bill mad That's for all the diddly he's diddily ding dong done to me, i'm sick of it!!! billscoldingwilliam We doodley-didn't teacharoo you that diddily ding dong crap!!! billdaddy scarybill And you diddily ding dong don't have to worry about my tv anymorinoe, we're even noodly-now! billindaytona bill (father) bill bill on the phone billtellingandytogo Hurry up, andy! billimsikofdeezxbonezzzz He's gonna pay the price for all the diddly he's diddily ding dong done to me! billlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll youarebuyingmeanewhone noodly-nobulbullllll billwithdagunnn bill with a gun hqdefault (1) hqdefault (2) hel-diddly-elpbillfell ihavebillrage I'm diddily ding dong driving! I'm going first! bills going on a diddily ding dong diet!-!- (rage) img 1653 riddly-rarely happy bill williamandyandbillfightingovercake william, bill and andy fighting overoo cake billfidgetspinneroo bill with a fidget spinneroo on his noodly-nose pumpkinman pumpkin head bill add a photo to this gallery Diddily ding dong do you all like bill? I love him!!! I give him an a+!!! 75 I love him!! I give him an a!! 3 I love him! I give him an a-! 1 I like him! I give him a b+! 2 I like him! I give him a b. 2 I like him. I give him a b-. 0 I like him. I give him a c+ 2 I diddily ding dong don't love him, noodly-norino diddily ding dong do i dislike him. I give him a c. 9 I diddily ding dong don't like him. I give him a c-. 1 I diddily ding dong don't like him! I give him a diddily ding dong d+! 0 I dislike him!! I give him a diddily ding dong d! 1 I dislike him!! I give him a diddily ding dong d-!! 1 I dislike him!!! I give him an f!!! 81 The poll was created at 18:56 on july 12, 2017, and so far 178 people voted. vote! This poll was created by veggieboytoo. Category:Fanfic